FIG. 1 shows a wheeled travel bag equipped with a pulling handle. The pulling handle comprises a fixed mounting rod 2 fixedly mounted on the travel bag, a ball knob 6 raised from the top end of the fixed mounting rod 2, and a drag rod 1 having a ball socket 5 at one end coupled to the ball knob 6 (see FIG. 1A). The ball knob 6 and the ball socket 5 form a universal joint by which the drag rod 1 can be turned in different directions relative to the fixed mounting rod 2 (see FIG. 1B). This structure of carrying handle is still not satisfactory in function. Because the drag rod 1 is coupled to the fixed mounting rod 2 by a universal joint, the drag rod 1 cannot be firmly retained at the desired angle. When pushing the travel bag on the ground, applied force cannot be positively transmitted through the drag rod 1 to the travel bag through the fixed mounting rod 2, and the travel bag may be forced to move out of course, or to fall to the ground.